What His Mother Never Told Him
by dracoredeemed
Summary: Harry and Draco have an interesting Friday night pastime that is about to overturn some of Harry's prejudices. H/D Slash. Warning for femmeslash. PWP


What His Mother Never Told Him

**A/N: This is a gift fic for Laylee, who is very sweet and protective. Beta'd by the lovely Aandune.**

**Warnings for femmeslash.**

**What His Mother Never Told Him**

"Hurry up, Harry!" Draco called impatiently as he poured the popcorn into the bowl and headed for the living room. "It's about to start, for Merlin's sake, and I don't want to miss anything."

"Keep your knickers on! I'm almost there." Harry called back. Draco settled into the couch and turned on the converted TV. Harry had managed to charm it so that it spied on the Room of Requirement, having placed wizarding cameras in strategic places around the area. The ROR had gained quite a reputation as a meeting place for lovers in recent years and Harry and Draco had taken to spending their Friday evenings being entertained by the frolicking within. Last week it had been Millie Bullstrode and Dean Thomas, of all people. Now _that_ had been a sight to behold!

As Draco snuggled down into the pillows, he wondered with wrapt anticipation who would be the subject of this week's entertainment.

It wasn't long before Harry settled down next to him with a sigh. "I wish there were more gay couples at Hogwarts," he complained. "I am so sick of watching het fucks."

Draco rolled his eyes at him and shook his head. "What are you talking about? Sex is sex and it's all damned hot if you ask me. Don't be such a purist."

Harry poked his tongue out in response as he grabbed a handful of popcorn. "Can I help it if I find women a turn off?"

"Shhh… the door is opening." Draco jumped up excitedly to grab the remote, nearly upsetting the bowl of popcorn as he did so. Settling back again, he pointed the remote at the TV and raised the volume several notches.

Harry leaned forward eagerly. The room was dim but he could just make out the outlines of two forms moving through the semi-darkness. "Merlin, light a candle or something, will you?" he murmured at the screen, causing Draco to snicker quietly beside him.

As if they had heard him, the screen suddenly lit up as several floating candles appeared, revealing a large four poster bed covered with a soft green quilt. Harry gasped when he saw who was moving towards the bed. "Hermione!" He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Oh, God, no. I do not think I can watch those two go at it. No way! I'd have to gouge my eyes out or something."

Draco chuckled and grabbed his arm to pull his hands away from his eyes. "Look! Oh my God, Harry! Look who it is!"

Harry kept his eyes closed and continued to shake his head as he tried to yank his arm from Draco's grasp. "I can't!" he groaned. "I can't watch my best mate fucking. It's just not right." But Draco was persistent. Giving Harry's arm another sharp tug, he pulled Harry back against the couch and kissed his cheek. "It's not Ron, Harry," he breathed into his ear, a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth.

Harry opened his eyes in surprise and his mouth dropped open when he saw who was Hermione's partner for the evening. "Fuck! Pansy? Oh my God! No way!" Draco burst out laughing at Harry's shocked expression, which quickly turned to horror when the couple on the screen moved to embrace each other. Harry didn't know what to do—he certainly didn't want to watch ithat/i and yet he couldn't tear his eyes away. It was like watching a train wreck in slow motion. He knew it was horrifying and that he shouldn't look, but he couldn't stop himself.

Draco put his arm around Harry's shoulders and whispered into his ear again. "I think they look good together." Harry's eyes widened as Hermione and Pansy kissed on screen, Hermione's hands moving around Pansy's waist and up under her shirt. When Pansy groaned softly, Harry was horrified to feel his cock twitch in sympathy. He moved slightly and adjusted himself. Then his mouth dropped open into a soundless _Ohhh…_ when Hermione gently tugged the shirt over her head and moved her hands down to cup Pansy's breasts. Pansy leaned forward and ran her lips down Hermione's neck, pushing the other girl's shirt from her shoulders so they were both bare from the waist up.

When they began kissing again, Draco ran his hand along Harry's leg and gently stroked his inner thigh through his jeans. Harry turned to look at his lover and was surprised to see his lids lowered and his pupils slightly dilated. Turning back to the screen, he inhaled sharply at the now completely naked women as they embraced, stroking and petting each other as they continued to kiss passionately. Harry had to admit that Pansy had a nice arse and Hermione's breasts were full and round. He cocked his head appreciatively and felt his breath quicken and his cock begin to harden when they moved toward the bed. Hermione pushed Pansy back onto the covers and crawled over her, kissing her way down the other's throat and breast, licking a line down her stomach and around her navel, and continuing on until she reached dark curls below. Pansy spread her legs and Hermione looked up at her for a moment and smiled gently. They gazed at each other for a moment, then Pansy's back arched as Hermione moved her hand down through the course curls and began stroking.

"Fuck," Draco groaned and Harry turned to see his boyfriend licking his lips, his chest rising and falling as shallow breaths escaped him. The strokes on Harry's thigh became firmer as Draco's other hand moved down to rub his own burgeoning erection through his trousers. The sight of his lover in such apparent lust caused Harry's own erection to strain against his jeans and he moved his hand over Draco's fingers where they stroked his thigh, dragging them up to cup his cock through his pants. He groaned at the friction and closed his eyes briefly as Draco pushed his hand away and unzipped him.

He didn't keep them shut for long, however—he couldn't take his eyes off the scene on the screen in front of them. Hermione's hand had started to move faster and Pansy had grasped her shoulders, catching handfuls of auburn curls around her fingers. Her pale torso was undulating with the intimate movement and her head moved from side to side, her jet-black hair splayed across the pillow, creating a breathtaking contrast to her pale, lust-tortured features. Harry gazed in awe at the sheer sensuality of it, and nearly came on the spot when Hermione plunged her fingers deep inside the other woman and buried her face between her legs. Pansy groaned loudly and arched up into it, Hermione's soft curls falling wantonly over her thighs.

It was several moments before he noticed that Draco had unzipped his jeans and pulled them down. Slipping his hand under the waist band of Harry's shorts, Draco deftly stroked and pulled at his cock until it was free of the surrounding fabric and Harry finally gave up watching the screen to lay back against the pillows of the couch.

"God, Draco…" he groaned and Draco responded by leaning over and taking his cock into his hot, wet mouth. Harry thought he would explode, he was so turned on, and he bucked up into his lover's mouth as he felt that velvet tongue glide over and around his pulsing erection, lapping and sucking until Harry almost cried out with the need for release.

Draco's mouth continued to assault him, just bringing him to the point of orgasm before pulling back and teasing him gently with his lips. Harry felt himself on the very brink and didn't know how much longer he could hold off. He slid his fingers into Draco's fine blond hair in a silent plead for mercy. But when Pansy cried out her release on screen, Harry couldn't stop himself, arching back for a brief moment before exploding into Draco's mouth with a cry of his own, spilling hot fluid in and over Draco's mouth and cheeks. Draco continued to lick and suck until he was spent, and he flopped back against the pillows again, his chest still heaving and feeling completely boneless.

"Oh, God…." He opened his eyes as Draco moved up to kiss him gently on the lips.

Draco chuckled gently against his mouth, and when Harry reached down to attend to his lover's neglected arousal, he found him soft and the fabric of his trousers damp against his fingers. "Fuck, that was amazing," Draco breathed against his lips.

"Mmmmm…." Harry could barely speak and Draco pulled back to look at him, a smirk tugging at his mouth.

"So, still think women are a turn off?" he asked cheekily.

Harry shrugged and grinned. "What are you talking about? Sex is sex—it's all damned hot if you ask me."


End file.
